Código interf
by Millas13
Summary: Seis meses después de apagas el superordenador el grupo tiene que volverlo a encender para desactivar una torre pero descubren que ni Caña es la única amenaza y ni están solos luchando en el universo virtual
1. Interf

Habitación de Jeremy, Academia Kadiz, Francia 10:00 de la mañana

El ordenador del escritorio se enciende y aparece una pantalla en la que aparecen un montón de torres y empieza a escanearlas una a una hasta que encuentra una distinta acto seguido el ordenador empieza a pitar cosa que Jeremie al volver de clase de gimnasia con Jim nota y coje el teléfono a toda velocidad y pone una llamada ha su novia.

Jeremy: Aelita, no hay tiempo llama a los demás y diles que nos reunimos en la fabrica es urgente

Aelita: ¿La fabrica, ha vuelto, pero como si Tryon desactivó Cortex y nosotros el superordenador?

Jeremy: No lo se pero pronto lo veremos

Diez minutos después todo el grupo estaba en frente del superordenador el cual permanecía inactivo

Odd: Einstein, ¿puedes encender la calefacción?

Ulrich: Odd, por si no te acuerdas hiciste el mismo chiste la última vez

Odd: ¿Ha si? Tengo que anotarme todas las bromas

Jeremy: chicos no estamos aquí por la temperatura si no por que XANA ha vuelto esta en algún superordenador escondida y ha lanzado un ataque

Yumi: ¿Qué ataque? Aquí no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal

Jeremy: no lo se pero para eso le he pedido ha Aelita que OS llamara votos a favor de encender el superordenador. Dijo levantando los cinco la mano a lo que después Jeremie procede a encender la siniestra maquina

Jeremy: ya sabéis lo que toca. Dijo el chico subiendo solo en el ascensor desde la sala de los escáneres a la planta superior en la cual había un holovisor y una pantalla equipada con teclado colgando del techo y justo enfrente una silla que ocupa el chico rubio con gafas a la par que se pone un auricular en la oreja

Jeremy: escanear Odd transmitir odd escanear ulrich transmitir ulrich virtualización ahora OS toca a vosotras chicas escanear yumi transmitir yumi escanear aelita transmitir aelita virtualización.

Las dos chicas aparecen el centro de una plataforma circular azul con el símbolo de XANA en blanco

Aelita: Jeremie que hacemos en el sector 5

Jeremy: fácil necesitáis un submarino

Yumi: ¿Vamos ha cortex?

Jeremy: No se la torre esta en unas coordenadas desconocidas

Odd: genial exploración espero que esta vez XANA haya creado un parque de atracciones

Ulrich: Si y que mas que ponga un buffet libre

Yumi: callaos y subir al ski. Dijo mientras se colocaban todos en la plataforma que los metería en el submarino con forma de caliz el cual sale del hangar jeremie abre uno de los conductos de datos para que el ski pudiera salir del sector cinco y acto seguido se sumerge en el mar virtual para salir de Lyoko y encontrar la misteriosa torre en un lugar desconocido

El ski entra en un agujero de gusano virtual que lo lleva a una gran distancia de lyoko y mucho mas lejos de cortex

Aelita: Jeremie esto no parece cortex ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

Jeremy: si que XANA tiene suficiente poder como para crear replicas y muy sofisticadas me esta costando abrirlos la compuerta

Aelita: Creo que no es una replica

Jeremy: ¿Por qué?

Aelita: en la compuerta no esta el ojo de sana si no un engranage

Jeremy: ¿Cómo? Otro superordenador. Dijo sorprendido terminando de teclear en el ordenador lo cual abre la compuerta del mundo virtual en el cual entro el ski y nada mas subir a la altura de los sectores vieron que no era una replica sino un superordenador distinto con mas sectores que lyoko tras colocar el ski en el sector donde el superescaner detecto la torre se bajan de el

Yumi: ¿Dónde estamos?

Odd: no lo se pero parece de puro metal

Ulrich: ya lo averiguaremos luego pero primero la torre

Aelita: bien dicho Ulrich, Jeremy donde esta la torre

Jeremy: 200 metros hacia el sur

Los guerreros de Lyoko van asta encontrarse con la torre pero cuando la ven quedan sorprendidos.

Aelita: Jeremie esta torre no es de XANA es de otra cosa, es negra

Jeremy: ¿negra? Quieres decir que hay algo mas detrás de ese superordenador, bueno desactiva la torre y luego me mandas los datos

Aelita se aproxima a la torre cuando ocurre algo que nunca les había ocurrido la torre les ataca con rayos que Aelita esquiva y entra el la torre levita asta la planta superior de la torre donde introduce el código lyoko pero la torre da error y manda un pulso de energía que recorre todo el sector tirando el ski contra el suelo y avisando a algo que envía unos nuevos monstruos a por lis guerreros.

Odd: ¿Qué es eso? Dijo señalando una criatura con forma de mortero salir del suelo y varias criaturas en forma de arañas robóticas

Jeremie: no lo se el superordenador no las reconoce como criaturas de XANA

Ulrich: Claro por que no son de XANA no tienen el ojo de XANA pero tienen el engranaje

Voz desconocía 1: chúpate esa robspider. Los guerrero miran hacia el origen de la voz y deslumbran a una chica rubia vestida con armadura plateada y armada con una espada medieval acompañada por otra castaña vestida con gabardina y gafas armada con una pistola láser y un chico también castaño vestido de militar con tres armas una pistola un rifle de asalto ak-47 y un francotirador a la espada que acaban con todos los monstruos y se percatan de la estancia de los guerreros acercándose a ellos

Desconocida 1: Identificados o seréis destruidos. Dijo desenvainando su espada contra Odd

Desconocida 2: serán mas seres de SIAM será mejor destruirlos antes de que nos ataquen. Dijo apuntando con su pistola a Aelita

Desconocido 1: Bajar las armas chicas no son seres de SIAM no veis que no poseen el engranaje, bien responder esta zona es peligrosa para los forasteros como signo de buena voluntad la de la armadura es Lara, la de la gabardina es Serena y yo soy Marcos

Aelita: yo soy Aelita Hopper

Odd: soy Odd Della Robbia. Dijo besando la mano de Serena

Ulrich: Yo soy Ulrich Stern

Yumi: Y yo soy Yumi Isiyama

Marcos: Encantado, Lara desactiva la torre, ¿y vosotros que a veis venido ha hacer aquí en Interf?

Aelita: Bien pues vinimos a desactivar la torre por que creíamos que la activo nuestro enemigo XANA pero cuando intentamos desactivarla el código lyoko no funciono de hecho lanzo un pulso de energía

Serena: eso explica lo de la chatarra que hay tirada hacia el norte esta para el arrastre

Odd: ¿el ski dañado? Jeremy por que no nos has avisado de eso

Jeremy: no aparece en el monitor que el ski este dañado ni si quiera aparece nadie mas con vosotros

¿?: eso puedo arreglarlo. Dijo un chico castaño vestido informal con gafas cuadradas en una habitación con pantallas táctiles y en el centro un holovisor deslizando un programa hacia un lateral que lo recibe Jeremie en el superordenador

Jeremy: e recibido un archivo desconocido

Marcos: Habrá sido Aarón el que OS lo ha mandado

Aarón: efectivamente ejecútalo para actualizar la información que te llega desde Interf

Jeremy: pero como me lo as mandado si no as abierto ningún enlace

Aarón: fácil cuando entrasteis dejasteis el ski ¿lo llamasteis así? Dejasteis un montos de programas conectados a vuestro superordenador en Francia

Jeremy: ¿como sabes que estamos en Francia?

Aarón: se mucho mas de hecho se vuestra ubicación exacta nuestro superordenador en mucho mas potente que el vuestro y mas moderno

Marcos: muy interesante la conversación Hawking, pero puedes mandarnos el reactor

Lara: si estos verán lo que es una nave de verdad

Dijo señalando una nave equipada con tres cañones dobles uno en la parte superior y uno a cada lado, una cabina frontal con un cristal que venia desde el centro de Interf que aterrizó justo delante de ellos y abrió su puerta desplegando una escalera

Serena: puff ya hemos desactivado la torre deberían estar aquí

Odd: ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? Le dijo susurrando a Marcos

Marcos: es que somos cinco que vienen a Interf y ahora por el ataque se quedaron dos en Toledo para contener el ataque y todavía no han venido

Aarón: chicos dejar de hablar de Antonio y Lidia que están llendo a los escáneres

Serena: Al fin llegan

Lara: Mujer sabes también como yo que llegar al Alcázar a pie cuesta que esta en la parte más alta de Toledo

Aarón: Subir todos al reactor que tengo que reiniciar el sector por cierto Jeremy deja abierta la compuerta de tu superordenador que remolcamos el ski

Fin del capítulo 1

Notas de autor

Bien inició serie de manera simultanea en y amino recordar poner los comentarios en las dos cuentas en Millas 13 de y ice doctor de amino para asegurados de que lo leo


	2. Ataque al reactor

¿?:he nos dejáis aquí. Dijo una chica rubia alta de ojos marrones la cual no llevaba armas pero su poder es hacer aparecer drones de combate que controla a voluntad acompañada por un chico vestido alto castaño de ojos azules vestido con un traje de piloto antiguo

Lara: Al fin llegas vamos a vuestros puestos os presentamos por el camino tenemos que recoger una cosa antes de partir,

Antonio: Ya Larga si no podéis mover este pájaro sin mi sabéis que soy el único que sabe pilotar. Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña

Lara: Serás imbécil. Dijo la chica entrando en la nave

Lidia: tenemos visita encantada guapetón soy Lidia. Dijo acercándose a Odd y provocando que este se pusiera rojo

Odd: Encantado soy Odd

Marcos: Lidia no empieces y sube que hay que reiniciar el sector

Lidia: A la orden mi sargento. Dijo poniéndose en posición con tono de broma

Lidia: ¿Y si continuamos hablando dentro del reactor? Dijo dándole un empujón al rubio metiéndolo dentro del reactor.

Marcos: ¿Pensáis entrar o vais nadando? Dijo al resto del grupo que se había quedado impresionado al ver la nave

Aelita: Si, si vamos para dentro

Marcos: cierra la puerta inicia propulsores despega a 50 metros sobre la superficie del sector y dirigente a las coordenadas marcadas para recoger la nave de nuestros visitantes Antonio

Antonio: Recibido mi coronel

Marcos: otro gracioso permitirme enseñaros el resto de la nave. Dijo antes de abrir una puerta que daba a otra sala

Un par de salas después

Marcos: tener mucho cuidado en esta sala es el núcleo y la interfaz de programación del reactor. Dijo antes de teclear un código que abriría la puerta a una sala con una esfera luminosa en el centro y una pantalla como la de las torres justo delante que muestra todos los procesos, sistemas y programas del reactor

Aelita: ¿puedo echar un vistazo a la programación?

Aarón: mientras no cambies nada si

Aelita: Gracias. Empieza a sonar una alarma

Marcos: otra vez será. Dijo cerrando la puerta

Aarón: he revisado el ski las naves pequeñas que lleva acopladas funcionan puedo transportar a nuestros nuevos amigos a su nave pero el escáner no reconoce que son

Aelita: Jeremy ¿en el nuestro aparecen?

Jeremy: Si, son tiburones y congrios

Lidia: Bien que empiece las fiesta. Dijo empezando ha disparar desde la torreta

Aarón: OS voy a transportas a vuestros…

Aelita: Navskids así se llaman

Aarón: bien OS trasporto a los navskids. Dijo deslizando los perfiles digitales a los navskids

Odd: Hola tiburones ¿me habéis echado de menos? Dijo disparando a varios tiburones

Antonio: He Aarón estoy perdiendo el control del reactor ni la propulsión principal ni la auxiliar funcionan, chicas ¿como vais con los cañones?

Lidia: perdiendo potencia

Serena: Igual

Lara: y yo igual

Aarón: bien, veamos que ocurre. Dijo manipulando un holograma del reactor

Aarón: No, no, no, hay un problema de compatibilidad con los navskids y el sistema esta fallando pero lo arreglaremos Jeremy y yo, Jeremy voy a realizar unas simulaciones para ver como arreglar la situación mientras tanto tu guía a los chicos. Dijo antes de empieza escribir líneas de código en su tablet y manipular un holograma del ski

Antonio: es que este al mando hemos perdido los escudos

Las tres chicas al unísono: Y los cañones

Marcos desde unos monitores en la cabina: Chocos el radar esta detectando tres criaturas mas grandes que el resto acompañadas de mas tiburones y congrios y otra criatura mas. Dijo antes de asomarse al cristal y ver tres seres con forma de calamar custodiados por congrios tiburones y mantas acercándose al reactor

Jeremy: Aelita, Odd ir a custodiar el reactor van tres calamares con varios monstruos de XANA Ulrich y Yumi ir con ellos cuando acabéis con los que quedan. Acto seguido los guerreros lyoko hacen lo que les dijo el rubio desde la fabrica mientras los calamares se colocan en los cañones del reactor y empiezan a taladrar

En el búnker bajo el alcázar de Toledo empiezan a sonar varias alarmas

Aarón: bien esto remplazara esto los torpedos los cambiamos a estos mucho mas eficientes y esto ya esta, Jeremy te envió los nuevos archivos del ski ejecutamos

Jeremy: ya han llegado los empiezo a ejecutar pero tus amigos tienen problemas en el reactor

Aarón: a ver. Dijo al poner un holograma de la nave.

Aarón: ¡No! Hemos pérfido los cañones y estamos perdiendo integridad estructural por todos lados ¡Ya se como arreglar esto! Marcos

Marcos: Dime Aarón

Aarón: ve a la sala del generador de escudos y quita la célula de energía y enciende la interfaz

Marcos: bien esto ya esta

Aarón: perfecto coge el cable de emergencia y conéctalo a donde debería ir la célula de energía y el otro extremo al puerto k-9 de la sala del núcleo del pues ejecuta este programa en la interfaz del escudo

Marcos: entendido. Dijo el chico mientras realizaba las órdenes

Marco esto ya esta ¿y ahora que?

Aarón: pon la mano en la interfaz como si desactivarlas una torre. Dijo antes de que Marcos pusiera la mano en la interfaz y después de eso el reactor lanzo un impulso de energía que destruyó a los calamares y al resto de monstruos

Jeremy: es programa va a terminar de ejecutarse. Dijo antes de que el ski cambiara de aparencia

Odd: Lo as dejado precioso en ese blanco con líneas azules

Aarón: en realidad Odd he sido yo el que ha mejorado el ski de hecho ¿Queréis echar una carrera?

Aelita: me parece bien pero como si el reactor esta destrozado

Aarón: por poco tiempo observa. Dijo iniciando un programa en el holograma del reactor que lo reparó por completo

Ulrich: Eso ha sido increíble

Antonio: ¿Una carrerita?

Aelita: Si Jeremy cámbiame a la cabina para controlar toda la propulsión

Aarón: De hecho Aelita ahora cuentas con cuatro motores mas

Aelita: Como si veo los que ha tenido siempre

Aarón: fácil antes el cuerpo del ski empujaba todo ahora puedes usar los navskids como propulsión adicional. Dijo deslizando el perfil digital de la peli rosa a la cabina del ski

Antonio: y ski desenganchado. Dijo al meter un código en un panel del piloto, bien que empiece la fiestas

Aelita: un momento. Dijo cambiando el ski de posición a la horizontal

Jeremy: a la cuenta de tres salís corriendo a Lyoko ¿entendido?

Aelita: Si

Antonio: si

Jeremy: uno, dos y tres…

Final del capitulo dos

Bien asta aquí el capitulo dos ha estado lleno de acción y se ve que XANA tiene ganas de acabar con todos los que puedan ser un peligro para ella pero ¿Por qué atacar el reactor en lugar de a sus viejos enemigos? Se vera en el próximo capitulo

Amino: bien ya llego el tan esperado capitulo 2 me encanta que OS guste esta serie por llamarlo de alguna forma eso me motiva a escribir quería haceros una pregunta ¿Cómo queréis que llamé al nuevo grupo de héroes? Por que guerreros de Interf no me suena muy bien y por eso no lo uso así que ponerlo en los comentarios y el que mas likes tenga sera el que use bien eso es todo asta la proxima


	3. SIAMXANA

Jeremy: a la cuenta de tres salís corriendo a Lyoko ¿entendido?

Aelita: Si

Antonio: si

Jeremy: uno, dos y tres… Acto seguido las dos naves salen disparadas empezando la carrera

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mar digital en un mundo virtual indetectable para los escáneres tanto de la fabrica como los del búnker una señora joven con el pelo de color plata y ojos del mismo color vestida de una manera elegante con un traje con un emblema de engranaje justo delante de donde esta el corazón esperaba tomando un té ingles a una persona muy especial cuando de repente suena un timbre

¿?: Ve ha abrir la puerta. Le dijo la señora a un monstruo robótico con forma de humano que abrió a una señora también joven con el pelo mitad rojo y la otra negro ojos negros como el carbón vestida con un vestido negro con el ojo de XANA en el centro de color rojo

¿?: Bienvenida a mi palacio XANA

XANA: Lo que digas por cierto todavía no me has dicho tu nombre

¿?: Perdona soy SIAM y al igual que tu soy una inteligencia artificial

XANA: ¿Para que me has hecho venir?

SIAM: Ven al salón y te lo cuento

En el mar virtual

Odd: Einstein por que no hiciste el Skid tan rápido la primera vez te va a superar Hawking

Jeremy: Muy gracioso Odd disfruta de tu juguetito nuevo que cuando volváis ha Lyoko Aarón y yo lo reparáremos

Aelita: ¿Eso habrá que votarlo? A mi me gusta mas así

Jeremy: vale cuando volváis lo hablamos

Palacio de SIAM

SIAM: Veras XANA yo tengo un problema con un grupo llamado guerreros k-9 y se que tu tienes el mismo problemas con uno llamado guerreros lyoko

XANA: Si esos niñatos han desbaratado mis planes una vez y otra vez. Dijo tomando un poco de te que le ofreció el mayordomo

SIAM: Se que los guerreros lyoko no pueden desactivar mis torres y supongo que los guerreros k-9 no podrán desactivar las tuyas

XANA: ¿Quieres decir lo que estoy pensando?

SIAM: Si, nos cambiamos los objetivos y venceremos

XANA: Aceptó al fin me librare de esos niñatos

SIAM: Respecto a eso primero vamos a modernizar tus monstruos

XANA: Perfecto. Dijo haciendo aparecer un bloque

XANA: Veamos que puedes hacer. Dijo ofreciéndole el monstruo a SIAM la cual lo descompuso le quito los cuatro ojos de XANA dejándolos en uno solo mas moderno (como el de evolución) después alrededor de este le puso una rueda la cual contenía todos los podedes del monstruo y que se ponía en la parte superior el que estaba en uso y por último le puso mas patas para darle mas estabilidad

XANA: No esta mal me gusta

SIAM: Me gusta que te guste pero tenemos trabajo hay que quitar se de encima a Aarón podría descomponer el monstruo dejándolo como el original sin siquiera pestañear

XANA: ¿Dónde esta su súperordenador?

SIAM: En Toledo bajo el Alcázar

XANA: Le podemos mandar a otro lugar así no podrá usarlo

SIAM: Gran idea le dan una beca lejos de Toledo y arreglado. Dijo XANA activando una torre a la vez que reían maléficamente

Mar virtual

Las dos naves se aproximan a la entrada de Lyoko

Jeremy: chicos tenemos una torre activada en el sector de las montañas

Aelita: vamos Jeremy no te preocupes ya casi estamos en Lyoko paramos en el sector de las montañas y ya.

A los cinco minutos las dos naves entran prácticamente a la vez

Ulrich: ¿Bien, quien a ganado?

Antonio: Eso ¿Quién a ganado?

Aarón: Siento decir que han ganado…. LOS GUERREROS LYOKO por la punta del Skid

Odd: Chupaos esa hemos ganado

Antonio: Gatito tu cállate que no pilotabas. Dijo dejando ha Odd sin palabras y provocando una risa colectiva incluyendo al propio Odd

Antonio: En cuanto a ti Aelita eres una gran piloto pero la próxima vez ganare yo

Aelita: eso esta por ver. dijo estacionando el Skid y desembarcando a la vez que Antonio aterriza el reactor y salen todos al acercarse a la torre salen de detrás de la misma disparando a los guerreros

Odd: ¿Que les pasa a los bloques normalmente no son tan listos?

Aarón: Eso es por que no son normales si no modificados

Jeremy: Así que XANA ha decidido actualizarse

Aarón: Puede pero eso si su punto débil es su emblema

Odd: eso ya lo sabíamos. dijo disparando a dos bloque directamente en el centro

Yumi: vamos Aelita entra. La peli rosa entro corriendo en la torre pero al entrar en la torre paso algo extraño la torre se torno de blanco asta que Aelita introdujo el código Lyoko

Jeremy: Aelita ¿sabes que a pasado?

Aelita: no

Jeremy cuando entraste XANA perdió el control de la torre y sabes quien la uso

Odd: Tu padre. Ante esa frase Aelita se quedo petrificada

Aarón: creo que igual es mejor que todos volvamos demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy

Casa de Aarón Toledo España

Madre de Aarón: Hola Aarón tenemos una noticia que darte

Aarón llenado al salón donde estaban sus padres y sentándose en el sofá: ¿Qué noticia?

Madre de Aarón: Te han dado una beca en la Academia Kadiz en Francia

Aarón: ¿Qué? Yo en Francia ¿pero cuando?

Padre de Aarón: te vas mañana ya nos han dado la confirmación del billete el mininterio de educación de Francia

Fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

_Búnker debajo del alcázar_

Aarón: os preguntareis para que os he reunido de urgencia, no pienso ocultar la verdad, me voy ha Francia y no podre encargarme de todo lo del superordenador desde alli y he pensado en meter a Rafaela en el grupo creo que sera capaz de manejar el ordenador, votos ha favor. Dijo levantando la mano cosa que hicieron los demás un poco de mala gana

Lara: ¿Dónde esta?

Aarón: Rafaela ya puedes salir

Sale una chica de uno 1,60 con el pelo lago y negro con gafas y vestida en plan informal

Rafaela: Bien espero que nos podamos llevar bien a pesar de mi repentina entrada en el grupo y a ti Aarón mucha suerte en Francia. Dijo abrazándolo a lo que el resto respondió uniéndose al abrazo y deseándole suerte

 _5 horas después en la puerta de la academia kadiz_ están esperando ha Aarón dos señores uno mayor vestido con traje marrón y otro mas joven vestido con un chándal rojo

Señor Delmas: Bienvenido a la academia Kadiz soy el director el señor Del más y este es Jim el profesor de gimnasia

Aarón: encantado soy Aarón Capaldi no esperaba que me recibiera el directo en persona

Señor Delmas: e si no sabia que hablara francés tan bien

Aarón: si bueno soy fan de la poesía francesa y como al español cambia la rima aprendí francés

Jim: Poesía que pereza, aunque fui poeta pero prefiero no hablar del tema

Aarón: bien ¿donde es mi cuarto?

Jim: sígueme te presentare a tu compañero de cuatro, tu cama tardara mas debido a la petición de tus padres de que mandarían tu litera con escritorio en la parte inferior

5 minutos mas tarde

Jim: Belpois abre a llegado tu compañero de cuarto

Jeremy: ya voy. Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Jim: Belpois este es Capaldi, Capaldi este es Belpois, espera te subiré una cama asta que lleve la tuya. Dijo saliendo de la habitación cerrado la puerta tras el.

Jeremy: hola soy Jeremy

Aarón: Soy Aarón, gracias por la bienvenida Jeremy ¿Cuándo me presentas al resto de los guerreros?

Jeremy: ¿Qué guerreros? Aarón saca su móvil y activa una app que activa una torre en Lyoko

Aarón: se ha activado una torre. Dice mirando el ordenador de Jeremy

Jeremy: ¿Tu eres el de Interf?

Aarón: Si

Jeremy: A la hora de comer nos encontraremos todos en el comedor ahora tenemos clase con la señora Hertz

 _En el aula de ciencias_

Señora Hertz: Atender alumnos este es Aarón Capaldi y será vuestro nuevo compañero a partir de hoy, presentare a la clase

Aarón: Hola ha todos soy Aarón Capaldi tengo 15 años y soy de Talavera de la reina en la provincia de Toledo aunque vivía en Toledo ciudad y estoy encantado de estar en esta clase con vosotros. Al terminar se dirigió a el sitio que le había señalado la señora Hertz

Señora Hertz: Bien Jeremy, Laura resolver este problema de matemáticas juntos

30 hora después los dos chicos habían terminado el problema

Aarón: Señora Hertz disculpe que le diga que esta mal

Señora Hertz: Si tienes razón Aarón ahora lo corrijo

Aarón: Permítame resolverlo

Señora Hertz: Si, hazlo

El chico se levanta y en 15 minutos rehace el problema

Aarón: ya. La señora Hertz revisa el problema

Señora Hertz: esta bien, muy bien Aarón. Suena el timbre

Aarón: al fin termino ahora ¿Qué toca?

Jeremy: toca gimnasia con Jim por cierto que nos equivocamos Laura y yo

Aarón: na un erro que era fácil de caer al principio del problema había un elevad lo hicisteis como elevado a 9, y toca educación física puff

Jeremy: ¿A ti tampoco se te da bien?

Aarón: el único ejercicio que se me da bien es teclear

Jeremy: igual mente

Después de la clase de educación física

Jeremy: ahora toca ir ha comer así que te presentare al resto del grupo

 _En el comedor_

Yumi: ¿con quien bienes Jeremy?

Odd: es el nuevo genio de la clase

Jeremy: Este es Aarón Capaldi aunque ya le conocíamos antes de que llegara es el creador de Interf. Deja a todo el mundo sin palabras

Aelita: asi que tu eres el genio que programo Interf ¿A que as venido ha Kadiz? Por cierro yo soy Aelita

Aarón: Buena pregunta Aelita, después del ataque de XANA al llegar a mi casa mis padres me dijeron que me habían dado una beca aquí

Yumi: creéis que ese fue el ataque de XANA alejar ha Aarón de su ordenador ¿Pero por que aquí donde puede ayudarnos?

Aelita: dijisteis que la torre cambio a blanco, puede que mi padre cambiará el plan de XANA para ayudarnos

Jeremy: y seis así también significa que tu padre no esta muerto

Aelita: es verdad

Jeremy: pues esta tarde vamos a la fabrica y buscamos señales de Franz Hopper

 **Fin del capitulo**

Bien ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya se que no ha tenido mucha acción (por no decir ninguna) pero bueno ahora como casi siempre (por que en el anterior capitulo no lo hice) viene una encuesta es una parte que me encanta por que asi no solo soy yo el que guía la serie sino que también sois vosotros los que le vais poniendo el rumbo bueno que me enrollo hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
